User talk:Cléo
ŕDear Cléo, May I introduce myself. I'm Alexandru, a new member of your political party. I was blocked in Lovia because I was speaking Romanian. Like you, I'm one of the victims of the monarchy. I'd like to ask you if I may organise your party a little bit. We also have to divide some functions (chairman, etc). And I heard you're not best friends with Anfii, but Pierlot and I (and some member of the Lovia Galps) say it would be a great decision if the Lovia Galps and the CLÉO would start an alliance. Together we're strong and we have the same ideology! Then we have about 10 people, a majority in Lovia. Please think about it. And at last I want to suggest a new version of your article: = CLÉO = Cléowans Liberate 'Em Oceana, or simply CLÉO, is a Lovian political party, founded by Cléo and based in Train Village and Oceana. The party is remarkable for their anti-monarchist ideology. CLÉO tries to settle an alliance with Lovia Galps, which has the same ideas about how Lovia should be. History The members are often seen as the new rebellion movement of Lovia. The "anti-monarchism" exists since January 2008 when Adlibita started opposing the mighty monarchy and was hesitating if the King didn't have too much power. From then on the anti-monarchim started growing very fastly and during the end of March the first revolts started, the so-called Hurbanova Crisis. The rebels think they weren't treated fairly and blocks with no arguments came. Since then the rebels started getting underground. But now it's not needed, since there's a new political party concerning the needs of the Hurbanovans, TV'ers and other Lovians. The party's getting more votes in the southwestern half of Peace Island and is very popular in Oceana and Train Village. They're expanding towards the whole country. CLÉO is especially loved by the minorities of Lovia, because of CLÉO's socialist thoughts. Points *The party opposes the mighty monarchy with all their warnings, which make the citizens feel worthless. *The king has too much power and there should be fair opportunities for people who are disliked by the king. *This wiki should be free again, as described on the main page, where everyone may edit, so we could build up this nation, together **Cléo: "I'm even not allowed to set up a small town, while these men simply founded a whole city with many neighborhoods. I want to put a stop to this type of governing" *Maybe new elections should be organized. **Cléo: "How would it be "Cléowan Cléo for President". Wow! YES we need a female president! Let this be the first Women's movement of Lovia. I kind of like the idea of a socialist republic / monarchy." The party's slogan is: "Vote Cléo if you want a new, free and feminine Lovia". ---- And can I create a logo for our party? (A). Anyway, thanks in advance! 12:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hi =) Thanks for joining! There are some spelling mistakes, but never mind, it looks great. I'm also thinking of a People's Republic. Maybe I'll add something about that too later on. In the past, I've certainly had some problems with Anfii, but now we're friends again, I hope =D I'll ask him about the partnership Cléo. And i am blocked in Lovia :( 14:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ~ Been naughty? :Hi Cléo :). Don't forget to upload the image! And signing you can with the button here above, the fourth of right. Sorry for my bad English :p 15:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try! =D --Cléo 15:07, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, you're doing fine :) 15:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have the feeling that it will be a very succesful party ;) 15:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ah.. People's Republic?? 15:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::PR -> China -> China Town -> Asia Town -> Sofasi. --OWTB 10:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC)